Grant Me This
by duhitsangie
Summary: A Magic Lamp. A hot Genie. 3 wishes. Edward Cullens night.. just got interesting.


**Don't Own Twilight.. I think we all know and cry over this daily.**

**...  
><strong>

**"I'm a genie in a bottle, baby. Gotta rub me the right way, honey."**

**Yes.. I had to.**

**:)**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Dude catch!" I heard my friend Jasper yell, as something bronze flew towards my face.

"What the hell?" I shouted before throwing my arms out and catching a hunk of metal. "What is this?"

"It's a magic lamp. Maybe you can wish yourself a girlfriend, we all know how badly you need to get laid," he chuckled as he dug through a box.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said dryly before throwing it back at him.

Jasper was my best friend, and he was determined to find some stupid costume he'd worn a few years before for Halloween. Which is why we were in his parents house, digging through boxes in their attic, finding random crap, like old baseball cards, and apparently, a genie lamp.

"I wonder what they're doing with this anyway," he said, giving up on the box in front of him, and leaning back to toss the lamp back and forth in his hands.

"It's probably just some prop or something," I sighed. "Can we go? You didn't find your stupid costume, and we have class in the morning. Just don't wear a shirt and call yourself a Chippendale dancer on something."

"Fine, whatever, you will never know the awesomeness of that costume," he sighed over dramatically before tossing the lamp back at me. "Here, rub this instead of your cock tonight and make some wishes."

"Ass," I chuckled, staring at the lamp in my hands as he started putting the boxes back in their spots.

It was beautiful, definitely not just some prop like I'd told Jasper.

This lamp was important, I don't know how, but I just felt like it was.

I ran my hands over the sensual looking curves, the jewels covering the handle glinted, almost as if they were winking at me.

"Are you just going to keep staring at it man?" Jasper brought me out of my haze, and I blinked up to see him raising an eyebrow at me. "You've been practically drooling over it for 10 minutes."

"Sorry." I shook my head. "Are you ready? Let's go."

"Are you going to take it?" He nodded to the lamp in my hands.

"I guess." I shrugged. I wanted it, I just didn't want him to know how _badly_ I wanted it. "Can I?"

"Take it." He flicked his wrist. "It's been up here for who knows how long, so I'm sure my parents don't care."

"Thanks." I smiled before stuffing it in my bag and throwing said bag over my shoulder. "Are we really done now? Can we go home?"

"Sure." He nodded, patting my shoulder and walking out of the room. "We just have to stop for a few things first."

A few things turned into a few more things, and suddenly, it was hours until we finally got home.

"Hey Ed, can you—"

"Nope," I interrupted, entering our apartment and going straight to my room.

I was tired, I was antsy, and I just wanted to go to sleep.

I threw my backpack on the bed, not caring that stuff started spilling out, before flopping on the bed myself.

I was finally getting comfortable when something shiny caught my eye.

_The lamp_.

I had forgotten about the lamp.

I grabbed it from the junk, leaning up against my backboard to take a closer look.

It was still as beautiful as it had been earlier, and I couldn't take my eyes off the intricate curves, almost like those of a woman, a _beautiful_ woman.

I ran my hands over it, amazed at how the curves fit perfectly in my hands.

"Jasper was right," I sighed, throwing the lamp to the end of the bed. Was I really comparing a stupid lamp to a woman? "I need to get laid."

I closed my eyes as I relaxed my body, imagining there really was a woman in my bedroom right now.

Long hair and luscious curves, my hands rubbing all over them like with the lamp.

She'd be on top of me, grinding her little body into mine as I kissed her all over.

My hands had a mind of their own as they ran down my chest, the way I imagined my beauty would do, stopping to cup and rub me in a way only she knew how.

_Fuck it_, I thought, pulling open my pants to grasp my cock in my hand. If I was going to fantasize, might as well do it properly.

I closed my eyes again as I imagined her pouty lips circling the head of my cock, her wet little tongue—.

"Nice," I heard a soft, sensual whisper from the foot of my bed, and I opened my eyes to see my fantasy come true. The perfect girl, lying right at the end of my bed.

"Holy shit!" I shouted, sitting up and tucking myself back into my pants.

When I looked back up, she was gone.

Had I fallen asleep mid-wank?

"Aww don't put it away, I was enjoying the show," the voice simpered in my ear.

"What the?" I jumped, turning to my right to see the girl leaning against my bookshelf, a little smirk on her face as she looked me up and down.

"Hi," she smirked, cocking her head to the side when she saw my eyes wander down her body.

Dear God, if I'm asleep, please don't let me wake up.

Long, dark hair.

Turquoise and gold.

Boobs.

Abs.

Legs.

Skin.

Lots, and _lots_ of skin.

I really must be dreaming.

"Who are you?" I finally asked, averting my eyes from her breasts and back to her face, her gorgeous face, might I add, all doe eyed and pouty lips.

"Who do you want me to be?" she teased.

"But. What? How did you get in here?" I asked confused.

"You called me," she said bemusedly, picking up the forgotten lamp and stroking it tenderly. "Don't you remember bringing me home with you?"

"You came from the lamp?" I snorted. "Whatever. Did Jasper put you up to this?"

"Who has a name like Jasper? Poor kid," she chuckled, setting the lamp down carefully on my desk before walking back to the side of my bed. "What's yours?"

"I asked first." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Bella," she whispered in my ear before disappearing again.

"Stop doing that!" I shouted, looking around until I saw her leaning over the ledge of my window.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" She raised an eyebrow.

"If I don't, are you going to jump?" I smirked, nodding my head at the ledge she was now perched on.

"Maybe," she smirked back, leaning out of the open window.

"Just tell me how you got in here," I sighed.

"Lamp." She pointed towards my desk where said lamp sat before pointing at herself. "Genie."

"Really? A genie?" I rolled my eyes. "Look, Bella, if that's even your real name, I'm not interested in playing this little— are you crazy?" I shouted as she dropped out of the window.

I ran over, peering out to see nothing but street and night.

I was going crazy, I inhaled too much dust, and now I was going crazy.

"Boo!" she whispered, appearing before me, her face level to mine even though I was on the fourth floor. "Believe me now?"

I stared in awe as she lowered herself, sitting gracefully on a carpet.

A damn, magic flying carpet.

What kind of dream was this? I wasn't Aladdin.

"So I get wishes?" I sighed, might as well play along.

"You do," she said, eyes sparkling. "As soon as you tell me your name, _Master_."

I can't lie and say that didn't stir anything up in me. I'd been as hard as a rock since before she even showed up. Watching her cross her arms over the delicate material covering her breasts, emphasizing them as she called me master, well, that turned my rock to steel

"Edward," I murmured, enjoying the little smirk that grew on her face as she breathed my name.

"Well, _Edward_," she whispered huskily. "Would you like to ride my carpet?"

"Excuse me?" I sputtered through a cough.

"A ride on the carpet." She smirked, pointing at the material beneath her. "Would you like one?"

"I'd prefer the first one," I muttered, my eyes widening when I realized she'd heard me.

"That can be arranged too." She grinned, dissolving into thin air before reappearing at my side inside the room.

"Let's see, _Edward_," she purred my name. "Is that your first wish?"

"I really get wishes?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "Three little wishes and then I'll be out of your hair and back in my lamp."

I didn't want her back in the lamp.

"And if I don't make any?"

"After 24 hours, it's void, and I go back anyway." She shrugged. "Might as well get something out of it."

"Only 24? But what if that's not enough?" I said, looking at the clock.

"Then you better get to wishing," she said, lying across my bed. "What do you want, Edward?"

"Hey Ed!" Jasper knocked on the door. "Are you coming to the costume party or not?"

"Not," I answered, watching as Bella spread across my bed, her hair flowing over my pillows as she waited.

"Suit yourself man, you could've gotten laid tonight," he scoffed before walking away, he knew not to fight me.

"I am getting laid tonight," I said, loving the smirk that grew on both our faces at my declaration.

Seeing her spread out on my bed, her hands over her head and her knees bent, making the flowy material of her pants open more to show more leg, made me want to see more.

"I wish you were naked," I said, voicing my thoughts aloud.

I'd wondered if I'd offended her until she chuckled, rising up slightly and snapping her fingers.

Before I could blink, her clothes were suddenly gone.

Perfect, unblemished, porcelain skin was all my eyes could see.

If I thought she was gorgeous in her costume, that was nothing on how she looked out of it.

"One wish down." She bit her lip. "Next?"

"I think that's the only wish I'll need. I licked my lips as I devoured her with my eyes. No woman compared.

"Well, are you going to join me at least?" she asked, raising until she was kneeling at the end of my bed. "I showed you mine, will you show me yours?"

"Can I look just a bit longer?" I chuckled, watching as her nipples hardened under my stare.

"You can do whatever you want," she smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"Anything?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm already naked, don't tell me all you want to do is stare?" she teased.

"Have you done this before?" I asked, feeling suddenly angry that she slept with anyone who rubbed her lamp.

"No." She shook her head. "But I can't resist. Since the moment your hands touched my lamp, I knew I had to have you."

"I knew too," I whispered, walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist, groaning at her warmth.

"Kiss me," she breathed, her deep brown eyes pleading with mine.

"Gladly," I groaned before crushing my lips to hers.

It was nothing like I'd ever felt before, and I'd been kissed plenty.

I wondered briefly if it was because she was magical, but realized no, it was just because it was _her_.

I ran my tongue along her lip, moaning happily when she opened her mouth and let me in.

My tongue caressed hers, taking it's time to explore her mouth before I broke the kiss, moving down her jaw to her neck, and stopping to nibble at the dip on her collarbone.

"Edward," she moaned. "_Please_."

"Anything, Bella. What do you want? You granted my wish, let me grant yours," I said, pulling away to stare at her face.

"You're going to be my own personal sex genie?" she chuckled.

"If that's what you want." I smirked. "I'm more than qualified for the job."

"Oh really?" She quirked an eyebrow before spreading her body across my bed once more. "Show me."

I tore my clothes off my body, smirking when her breath picked up and her eyes widened.

"Please," she begged, spreading her legs in invitation. "Give it to me."

"Oh baby, I'll give it to you, just wait," I promised, crawling onto the bed and towering over her. "God, you're gorgeous."

"So are you," she smiled, spreading her legs wider and running her foot along the outside of my thigh.

"What do you want?" I asked as I bent forward and pressed a kiss to her knee.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she panted.

"Probably, but I told you I would be granting your wishes tonight." I smirked, running my hands up her thighs.

"I just want you," she finally answered, giving me a shy smile.

"Wish granted." I smiled back before lowering my body atop of hers, pressing our bare chests together and pushing my lips to hers.

"_Edward_," she whimpered against my lips pleadingly.

I ran my hands down her body, cupping her warmth and reveling in the wetness that covered my fingertips. She was more than ready for me.

"You sure?" I whispered against her jaw as I swirled my fingers around her clit.

"Yes," she hissed, throwing her head back.

"Fuck, you're perfect," I groaned as I ran my knuckle over her slit, making her squirm. I didn't give her a chance to respond before I dove in, running my tongue from entrance to her clit.

"_Oh god_.. fuck.. _Edward_!" she cried.

"Mmm," I moaned against her at the taste before taking her clit into my mouth and sucking hard.

"_Ah_.. Edward.. _shit_," she moaned as I attacked her pussy, licking, nibbling, and sucking on her sensitive flesh.

I slowly circled her entrance with my finger, putting it inside her, followed quickly by another.

"_Harder, _baby, please," she begged.

I lifted my mouth off her pussy, and rammed my fingers inside of her, curling them up to reach her g-spot.

"Harder? Mm you like this, Bella? Are you going to come?" I asked as I sucked on the skin under her knee.

"_Yes_…Edward, _uhh_," she shouted.

"Yes, baby, _come_. Come in my mouth, scream my name," I said, returning my mouth to her clit and swirling my tongue around it repeatedly.

She tightened around my fingers, screaming my name as her body shook.

I slowed my fingers down before pulling them out, and replacing them immediately with my cock in my hand, rubbing the tip through her folds.

"_Oh_.. Yes, Edward," she moaned, bucking her hips closer to me, making the tip of my cock enter her slightly.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so warm," I groaned, bending my head to take a perfect pink nipple in my mouth. "And you taste so good."

"Just do it, Edward, please. I need to feel you inside me," she said, bringing my head up to hers and kissing me fiercely.

I entered my tongue into her mouth, imitating my cock thrusting into her in one fluid motion.

Warmth.

Warm, and tight, and perfect.

"_Fuck, _Bella," I groaned into her neck.

"Yes, oh God.. _Edward_!" she cried, arching her back and pushing her fingers into my hair to keep my head in place on her neck.

"Is it good, baby?" I panted against her neck, angling my hips to hit the right spot.

"Mmm _fuck_," she whimpered as she nodded her head, tightening her legs around my thighs.

"Are you getting close?" I asked in her ear, nibbling slightly as I did.

"Yes," she moaned, squeaking in surprise when I turned us so she straddled my lap. "_Ohh_."

"Ride me Bella," I whispered against her lips before taking her bottom lip between my teeth and tugging. "Ride me until you come."

"Oh God," she whimpered, tightening her fists in my hair before she rocked in my lap, swirling her hips in the most tantalizing ways.

"Just like that," I moaned, grabbing her ass in my hands and helping her grind against me.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Bella, my dream girl," I said against her skin, nibbling down the side of her neck before ending at a nipple.

I swirled my tongue around each peak, sucking them roughly in my mouth before returning to her lips.

"_So good_," she cried against my lips, bouncing faster in my lap.

"Are you going to come?" I asked, taking one hand from her ass to the front, circling her clit with my thumb.

"Yes." She clenched around me, breathing hard as she started making incoherent sounds.

"I want you to come," I whispered huskily into her ear. "No, I _wish_ you'd come the hardest you've ever come in your life. I want to feel you drip on my cock, baby."

"_Oh God_.. Edward!" she shouted.

Her walls clenched. Her back arched. Her fingers pulled. Her voice screamed until she was almost hoarse.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, and I couldn't help but fall right over the edge with her.

"Fuck, _Bella_," I groaned, my fingers digging into her skin as I released inside her.

"Oh my God," she panted as she trembled against me. "That was.."

"Yea," I chuckled, running my fingers up her spine.

"You didn't have to waste a wish on that, I would've come anyway." She smirked, bending to kiss me.

"Just making sure you got yours." I shrugged. "And it was the sexiest thing."

"You still have one more wish you know," she whispered somewhat sadly as she ran her fingers through the hair on my neck.

"It can wait," I replied, grinning at the smile that grew on her face. "I'm not done with you yet."

She squealed as I flipped us over once again, covering her body completely with my own.

"What do you want now?" I asked against her lips.

"Still you," she replied, tilting her head and deepening our kiss.

I never wanted it to end.

Hours later, I finally collapsed in my bed, turning us on our sides so I was spooning her.

"Best Halloween ever," I said with a kiss to her shoulder.

"You're welcome," she giggled. "But it's still not over, you have one more wish."

"In the morning," I mumbled, cuddling closer to her.

"Goodnight Edward," she whispered, kissing my palm before setting it back on her breast.

I responded back, muttering words I didn't understand as my body relaxed into the mattress.

_I wish you were real_

The thought was the last thing in my head before I fell asleep.

"Dude!" I felt a jab to my stomach. "All you did was sleep?"

"Go away," I groaned, huddling closer to Bella's warmth before I realized it wasn't there.

I opened my eyes, taking in the empty spot beside me.

Had it really been all a dream?

"Aww man, are you naked?" Jasper said disgusted. "You stayed home to jack off instead of going to the party with me? There were a ton of hot chicks, you missed out, all for a date with your hand."

"Shut up." I threw a pillow at him.

I was naked, it couldn't be a dream.

"What's this?" he asked picking up the lamp, which now had a piece of turquoise material hanging from the handle.

"Give it," I said, reaching for it.

"Ah, Edward!" Jasper shouted throwing it at me. "I don't need to see your junk."

"Sorry," I chuckled, covering myself and grabbing the lamp.

The material matched the outfit Bella had worn last night perfectly.

It wasn't a dream.

"What are you grinning about?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Nothing," I chuckled.

Where was she? I still had one more wish.

"Whatever," he scoffed. "Come on, we have class."

"I'll be out in a minute." I nodded, climbing out of bed once he closed the door.

"Bella?" I whispered, looking around the room.

_Nothing._

"Magic Genie Bella?" I whispered again.

_Nothing._

"Damn it," I grumbled, grabbing the lamp from my bed and rubbing it aggressively.

"Bella!" I hissed.

_Still nothing._

I sighed, throwing the lamp back onto my bed and getting ready for class.

I guess I _was_ going crazy.

I walked through campus, listening to Jasper's crazy story about the Halloween party the night before.

"Watch out! Catch!" I heard shouted from my right, and turned just in time to catch the frisbee flying at my face.

I looked towards the thrower and gaped when I came face to face with Bella.

My Bella from the night before, dressed in jeans and a simple tank, still looking as gorgeous as she did in her costume.

"You.. But, what?" I asked as she laughed at me.

"Third wish," she whispered, lifting on her toes to brush her lips against mine. "Granted."

_She was **real**_.

* * *

><p>What would <em>YOU<em> wish for?

Huge thanks to breath-of-twilight for hosting and asking me to be a part of this year's countdown to the Holiday's. It was tons of fun and I may have gotten a little attached to Geniella..

Go check out all the other amazing Halloweeny one-shots and the upcoming Thanksgiving and Christmas one-shots too!

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot) net / s / 7348457 / (replace the . and close the spaces)**

Did you guess which one I wrote? If so, big hugs and kisses to you! mwah!

**...**

**Also, I'm participating in The Twilight 25. 25 prompts to write 25 one shots or drabbles. Check them out on my profile.**

...

_as always.._

**_Reviews are love, leave me some._**

**-_Angie_**

**_**Thanks for _**Jenndur** _for beta-ing this.. She makes my writing prettier.. one comma at a time.**_**


End file.
